Running free
by firefly2008
Summary: Harry and his family moved to Saint Louise before Harry got his Hogwarts Letter and now years later Harry finds himself in Richard’s class... finished summary inside. Anita blake/harry potter crossover.
1. Chapter 1

MY FRIEND 917BRAT GAVE ME THE IDEA AND I DECIDED TO RUN WITH IT!!!!!!

Summary- Harry and his family moved to Saint Louise before Harry got his Hogwarts Letter and now years later Harry finds himself in Richard's class. But because of Dudley's bullying ways Harry is a lone wolf in the class, and never talks to anyone; despite the fact he is quiet brilliant. This catches the attention of Richard, for he can both feel the power and the depression just rolling off of the teen. Because of this Harry is brought into the prenatural world. How will Harry deal with this and how will he deal with the fact that the wizarding world, who have never seemed to care about him before, are now demanding his help with a problem he knows nothing about.

There is bashing and a manipulative Dumbldore.

Oh give me idea's for a pairing if you want to

Also even though it may not be true Richard is going to be teach a bunch of seventeen year old…

**CHAPTER ONE- LIFES TRIPS AND TURNS!**

As long as Harry could remember his family had always treated him like he was dirt beneath their feet, so him being stuck in a tree wasn't really anything new to him. Why was he stuck in a tree you might ask, well that was simple. When he was released out side for recess his bully of a cousin had came over with his friends and had literally chased him up the largest tree in the school yard.

At the moment the eight year old Harry was looking all around trying to see if his cousin was any were around him. If he was Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting out of the tree anytime soon, and that had Harry really worried. Harry seeing that Dudley wasn't any where near him let out a sigh of relief before slowly climbing done from the tree and running as fast as he could to the schools front doors.

Groaning Harry slammed his head down on his desk, how could he forget that Dudley had the same class as him. Well now he was remind of that fact, as Dudley threw crayons at the back of his head, while laughing with his friends. 'Only an hour more, only an hour more..' was all Harry thought as he stared at the clock, there was only an hour left of school and if he was lucky he could get away from Dudley in the rush that everyone did to get out of school.

Unfortunately for Harry he wasn't able to get rid of Dudley by the end of the school day, in fact Dudley as if knowing what Harry was planning had grabbed Harry before he could take of as the bell rang. It was then that Dudley and his friends started hitting Harry, ignoring his cries of pain as each hit landed. Because of this Harry was forced to walk home alone, for Dudley and his friends had run off leavening Harry to walk home limping the entire way.

Harry after his pain filled walk was left to a great surprise when he got home, one that no one thought to warn him about. It seems that him and his family were going to be moving really soon; at least that what Harry thought the for sale sign in the front yard meant.

Wondering what was doing on Harry dragged himself to his aunt, but he didn't speak up nor ask her what was going on. No he remembered her most important rule, 'Don't ask questions!' So he kept his head down hoping that she would tell him what was going on.

Harry after standing in that one spot perfectly still for around ten minutes got the answer he wanted snapped at him by an irritated aunt.

"BOY! Get moving we are going to be moving to the Saint Louise and I will not have your dallying around be what held us back. Go to your uncle and he'll give you the chores you will do." Harry hearing this ran as quick as he could to his uncle knowing that his uncle had a very bad temper and taking his time would not make it any better.

When Harry got to his uncles side, his uncle was already red in the face with anger. It seems Harry didn't get there fast enough for his uncle patients. Harry knowing what was going to happen now tried to prepare himself. But he couldn't do it fast enough and soon Harry felt a fist hit him upside the head and then soon after felt the ground hitting the back of his head as he fell down from the blow he had received.

Harry, his head aching, got up from the ground and turned to face his uncle, waiting for the chores that he knew he would be getting. Harry's uncle Vernon seeing Harry looking at him threw a long sheet of paper at Harry while snarling out in rage.

"Here are your chores BOY! I expect them do be all done by the time we are ready to go! And God help you if there not you Freak because I will make you wish that you had never been born! Had never darkened are perfect life with you damn FREAKISH nature! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY THOSE CHORES BETTER BE DONE WHEN WE'RE READY TO LEAVE!" Harry knowing that with out a doubt that his uncle would carry out his threat quickly grabbed the sheet with his chores and started reading it; groaning when he saw hoe long it was.

_**Chores that will be done.**_

_1. Mow the lawn_

_2. Mop and sweep the floors_

_3- Take out all the garbage_

_4- Scrub and vacuum the carpets clean_

_5- Clean all the windows._

_6- Go pack Dudley's room up_

_7- Carry out the boxes you packed to the moving truck DON'T DROP ANYTHING!_

_8. Clean out the bathrooms_

_9 Gather OUR stuff that was left behind and put it in the truck,_

_10- Go and gather the boxes from the garage and put them in the truck. YOU BRAK ANYTHIN AND I"LL BREAK YOU!_

_11. Male use dinner and it better be done by the time we are ready to eat or I swear!_

_12. Clean out the cupboard of all your freakiness. DON'T PUT ANY OF YOUR THINGS IN THE TRUCK!_

_13. And if all of this is done before we are ready to leave we will be kind enough to allow you to take some of you stuff, but only if ever thing is done by the time we are ready to leave._

_NOW GET TO WOK AND DON"T TAKE ANY SHORT Cut OR CUT ANY CORNERS WHILE DOING THESE CHORES! _

Harry after reading his chore list let loose a low groan knowing that if he wanted to be done by the time they were ready to leave then he would have to stay up all night doing these chores. Shaking his head Harry decided to cook his family there dinner first, knowing that if he didn't do that now he would be to busy to do it later. Keeping this in mind Harry grabbed a chair that had been left behind and pulled it to the stove so he could start on his family dinner.

It took Harry around thirty minutes to fix the dinner and it all smelled very good, something that Harry was proud of. He knew that despite what his family said about him being a freak he could cook up some mean meals. Smiling at this thought Harry quickly set the food he had cooked on the counter knowing that his uncle and cousin would smell it and in to eat bring his aunt in with them. Harry was proven right when not even five minutes later his cousin came stomping in followed soon by his uncle and then his aunt; all of which grabbed the food Harry had set out before leave. Taking it all and not leave any for Harry, much to his and his stomachs disappointment, as well as anger.

Rubbing his rumbling stomach Harry went out side to do the chores he had out there, knowing that he would need the remaining sun light he had to do those. Harry wincing out how sore he knew he would be after he was done grabbed the pushing lawn mower, pulling it out of the nearly empty shed with dread.

The sun was setting as a sweat cover Harry finished the lawn. Panting Harry pushed the lawn mower back into the shed and grumbled. He knew that with the last little bit of light he had left he was going to have to run if he wanted to get the garbage out before it was dark; the rest he could most likely do with the light he got from the front porch. That in mind Harry quickly went and got the garbage, after all he was going to have to walk it to the dumpster; which was all the way on the other side of the neighborhood.

Rubbing his arms Harry sighed, he was a little more then half way through the list and he had finished everything he need to be outside for. Now all he needed to do was the carpets, the kitchen floor, the widow, the bathroom and his cupboard. Gathering himself Harry made his was to the kitchen he was going to do that first the he would do the living room, after that he would work on the bathrooms, and the he would do the window. After all of that was done, only then would he work on his very small cupboard.

Harry was on his hands and knees at the moment, he was working on the living room carpets. The kitchen had been easy and he was now scrubbing the carpet, and he was exhausted. Rubbing his eyes Harry looked up to see how much more carpet he had left, and barley with held a groan when he noticed that he was only about half way done.

Sighing Harry went out side to dump his dirty water and the slowly went to the kitchen to refill it before making his way back to the living room. Sighing Harry dipped his brush into the now clean water and started scrubbing once more.

By the time he was finished with the living room both his hand and his knees were red from all the scrubbing he had done. Moaning in pain Harry slowly pulled him self up before struggling to the front door were he dumped out the dirty water from his bucket.

Harry looked out in the distance as he did this and noticed with a barley suppressed groan that the sun was starting to rise, that meant Harry wouldn't be getting any sleep for the day. Holding back the tears that this thought caused Harry forced himself to keep moving. Wincing at the pain his protesting muscles gave him as he walked to the bathroom. Harry grabbed the things he needed to and started to clean the bathroom; starting with the tub before moving to both the sink and the toilet, then finishing with the bathroom floor.

That done Harry calmly put up the cleaning supplies before grabbing a clean rag to wipe down the windows' this to Harry was one of the more calming chores he had. Harry had a slight smile on his face as he finished doing the windows, now all he had to do was his cupboard them he would be done.

A sweat cover Harry was what met his family as they got up. He had just finished doing all of his chores, much to his uncle's disappointment, and was waiting to see what his family wanted him to do. Growling out in anger Harry's uncle snapped out to Harry.

"BOY get out we will be living and if you're not in the car by the time we are done that we will leave you behind and we will not becoming back for you!" Harry knowing that his uncle spoke the truth quickly rushed to get a seat in the back of the truck, along with all the other things the family had packed in there, and as his uncle slammed the back of the tuck down Harry saw something that made him want to scream in pure frustration. It seemed the people who were going to be dealing with the house had come, muddy boots and all.

NOTE- OK This is sort of a prolog and next chapter Harry will be in Saint Louis and years would have passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am looking for a story were Harry travels to the past and falls in love with Snape...only Remus also likes Snape and both Sirius(Sp) and Remus try to rape Harry only his magic save him. Also they often flash forward to this future in this fic (I think...) anyhow if you know this story could you please help me?

Also I am looking for another story, I don't know if this is a Snape Harry pairing but I do know that Harry travels to the past were he sort of become friends with his father and his gang...then Lily his mother accuse him of rape...he then gets pranked cruelly by his father and his fathers friend...they later find out lily was lying and are disgusted with her...

or if you know a story were Harry Snape and Remus get together and that Harry travels t o the past tell me...I only remember on part in this story and it is were when Sirius and James were coming up the stairs to talk to rebus only Remus was with Snape. Harry knowing that the two other wouldn't like that went and kissed Snape in front of them taking their suspicion of Remus...at least that is how I think it went.

If you know either of these stories name please tell me I read them a while ago and I would like to read them again to see if they have been update. I want to find these stories and the soon I get them off my mind the sooner i can get back to updateing my stories. I sorry if that doesn't sound right but i just can't seem to settle down and right my stories because i really want to read what happens in the stories upabove.


End file.
